


Take Me Home Tonight

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, alcohol use, minor somnophilia (like not even really a thing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a clingy, horny drunk and Louis is accommodating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Home Tonight

It’s pitch black in the room when Louis jolts awake, and he looks around blearily wondering what got him up, when he sees his 19 year old man child sitting on the floor. Kicking off his second shoe and sending it against the dresser with a loud hollow sound that must’ve been the reason he woke up in the first place.

Louis burrows back into the sheets ready to fall back to sleep, confident now that it isn’t a murderer in the room. He hears Harry shuffling out of his jeans. Rapid little sounds of the denim rubbing together where he tries to shimmy them down his legs.

He’s nearly asleep again when what feels like a great dane flops on top of him and the comforter, with a low grunt. “What the hell, Haz?” Louis whispers in the darkness, hopefully Harry will get the hint that this is sleepy bye time.

“Louis,” Harry whines, and he’s already ready for whatever request Harry’s ready to pull out of his hat at bloody five am, “Louis, I’m so hard.”

Louis scoffs, because okay, sure. “Okay, loo is down the hall, have fun.”

He can practically hear the pout in the darkness and then he feels Harry’s hands crawl up his body and peel down the covers so Louis’ head is revealed to the room, fluffy hair and all.

“Loueeeeeeeeeeeeh,” he says, face coming up to rub against his. He’s always affectionate when he’s drunk, more than usual. And randy as all fuck, pressing his dick up against Louis, asking him to leave whatever friends house they’re at.

But at the moment he seems almost sweet, his pretty eyes glassy with liquor. “Suck me off, please.”

Louis groans rolling over, “H, it’s nearly five in the morning.”

Harry squirms on top of him, “Okay, okay, can I. Can I have a kiss?”

And he is sweet, Louis’ boy. Asking for blowies and kisses in the same minute, wants so much. Louis turns and it’s still very dark, and Harry is very drunk, so they miss each other’s mouths the first time. Harry getting his chin, and he giggles into Louis’ shoulder before kissing up his face until his hot breath reaches Louis’ mouth.

Louis’ mouth is a bit stale from the few hours of sleep he’d gotten, and Harry’s mouth tastes sweet from the drinks, turning sour. Harry’s tongue licks against Louis’ mouth and Louis opens up for him, hand coming out from underneath the covers to tangle at the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck.

He can feel Harry rutting against him and he’s getting worked up too, Harry is squirming the covers down Louis’ body and he breaks away panting. “Please,” he says tucking a finger into Louis’ mouth.

“Please,” he says again, pressing his index against Louis’ tongue, making Louis’ dick jolt in his pants.

Louis nods suddenly, and Harry’s face breaks into a grin. Louis calls it his ‘my cock is getting wet’ smile. A little bit of dimple, a little bit of deviance.

Harry crawls up Louis’ body, knees coming up close to Louis’ armpits before he sits his bare ass down on Louis’ chest. It should feel heavy, and too much. But it feels right and steady and familiar.

There’s a grin on Harry’s face still and Louis has to supress a giggle with the back of his hand at just how happy Harry is to be getting his dick sucked. Makes him want to tease him a little, so he does. 

Brings his head down to bite at Harry’s thighs, sucking a purpling bruise there. He licks out against the muscle, feels it tremble against his mouth. He hears the slick thwap of noise meaning Harry’s taken himself in hand, and he pulls back for a second to watch him.

Harry’s hands are almost as big as his cock, the thick reddish head poking out of his fist on every downstroke and the foreskin peeling back to show how he’s already wet, precome blurting out of his slit. “Well, if you were going to do it yourself why am I awake?” Louis says arching a brow.

Harry lets go of himself immediately, instead pushing his hips forward so his dick meets Louis’ face, “No, please, please suck me off, babe.”

Cocksucking is one of Louis’ favorite things to do, honestly wouldn’t be awake if it wasn’t. He wasn’t much for it before he met Harry, but Harry makes getting his dick sucked look like an art.

When Louis leans forward to lap at the head, before sucking it in, his hands go into Louis’ hair, and he pets. So slowly over Louis’ scalp until he meets his neck, petting it softly again but pushing a little, making Louis take him deeper. And he brings him down and down until Louis’ nose is meeting the soft hairs on Harry’s belly and his mouth is full of dick and Harry’s face is full of this lazy contentment.

He just looks so damn pleased with himself, the happiest boy in the world when his cock is in Louis’ mouth, and it makes Louis’ cheeks heat up that he can make him so happy with his fucking tongue. He’s just ridiculous and it makes Louis’ roll his eyes with a cock in his mouth, but it also makes him want to fuck himself down on that same cock. 

Louis’ mouth is getting sore and he already got spit on his pyjama t-shirt, which he’ll gripe to Harry about extensively in the morning (even though the shirt was Harry’s in the first place). He’s starting to think Harry has a twisted form of whiskey dick, when Harry grabs his hair more firmly looking down and asking, “Yeah?”

Louis nods and Harry starts thrusting shallowly into his mouth, groaning low and deep, his hips snap erratically and Louis works his tongue as well as he can manage to make Harry lose it.

Harry slides into Louis’ mouth, once, twice, and shoots his load deep, before pulling out while coming out of some misguided sense of drunk timing, or more likely on purpose. Coming over Louis’ tattoo with a low moan followed by a happy giggle when he presses his fingers into ‘it is’.

Harry shimmies off of Louis’ chest, rolling off besides him, and Louis is achingly hard. 

Harry thinks he can help and manages to fit Louis’ cock into his mouth for exactly three seconds before falling asleep.

Louis thrusts his hips up twice before realizing Harry’s out cold and he groans before pulling Harry off his dick, and padding away from _his warm bed_ and into the cold tile of the bathroom, wiping the jizz off his chest and wanking discretely into the toilet.

When he comes back into the room Harry is starfished across the bed, long limbs making Louis curl up around him and whisper, “Bloody useless,” before pressing a kiss to his cheek and falling asleep.

-

Harry wakes up and he’s naked. Which is as usual. He hears a clatter come from one of the tables in the room and looks over to see Louis loudly and purposefully clinking his spoon against his mug of tea while staring at the bed with a smirk, “Oh, sorry? Did I wake you up?”

Harry’s head disappears underneath a pillow and he makes pathetic whimpering sounds, trying to earn pity. “Maybe I should put my dick in your mouth now, really make sure you’re not out for the count.”

He flushes red underneath the pillows at that, because it honestly wouldn’t be the worst thing. “I have a better idea though,” Louis says, and that just can’t be good, “How about we listen to this _charming_ voicemail I received last night?”

Popping out from under the pillows Harry reaches weakly towards Louis. “No,” he drags out, “Go away.”

Louis puts the phone on speaker and Harry hears his own low voice coming out at him, “ _Boobear, I’m coming home. I’m drunk. I love you. Can you suck my dick when I get home? I miss your butt. Please put your butt in my hands. Why isn’t your butt in my hands?_ ” Harry launches off the bed reaching for the phone, while Louis snatches it up and it continues to play Harry’s quick slurred voice, “ _Will you pet my hair? No one reaches the nice spots like you, you know the springy bits._ ”

Harry grabs the phone and turns off the voicemail before grumpily clambering into Louis’ lap. True to form, Louis’ hands come up to scratch at Harry’s head. Louis sighs out, “Well, you got what you wanted, and left me in the lurch.Fell asleep with my dick in your mouth like it was a pacifier.”

Harry buries his head against Louis’ shoulder and groans out, “I’m sorry, it was soothing.”

Louis makes an indignant noise, “Ocean waves are soothing. Whale sounds are soothing. My dick is _not_ soothing.”

Harry bites Louis’ shoulder, and comes up to smile at him. “Show me.”


End file.
